


Outsides

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from The Avengers based on my prompt #5: Outsides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsides

In the brief days when Steve had been able to get a look at his hometown, the changes wrought by time had left him numb. It was too much.

Then the Chitauri had shown up.

Somehow a rip in the fabric of reality, pouring out aliens in a deadly rain, seemed almost easier to Steve. And by the time they were done with that emergency, the rip closed up, the city had once more been transformed. New and old, the debris of war cared little for the scars it left behind. And this time, the devastation was not on foreign soil, but here on the streets of New York.

But he still couldn't stay.

There were too many memories crowding him, too much time lost, too much to learn and see and do. To make himself part of this new world, Steve could not stay in the debris, but had to force himself to walk away.

He had ghosts to bury and a heart to mend.


End file.
